


Nap Time

by FranBunny



Category: Naruto
Genre: Afternoon Naps, Cute, Family time, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mommy Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranBunny/pseuds/FranBunny
Summary: Naruto really needs to stop this habit of napping with his family. No work gets done, and Shikamaru is stressed.





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Just a dumb little drabble I wrote because they would so do this. Kudos and comments are well appreciated!
> 
> Lots of mistakes, unbeta’d! Huhuhu

When the clock strikes at exactly twelve noon, Naruto erases work completely from his paperwork numbed mind. This has become routine to him ever since becoming Hokage. At about the same time he stands from his chair, the door to his office opens and the unmistakable bored look from Shikamaru’s head pops into view. He looks displeased, not unlike the ordinary at this time.

“Hokage-sama, I don’t think I have to remind you of the meeting you have at one-thirty. _One-thirty_.” Shikamaru emphasizes.

Naruto waves his hand, hearing but not really taking his words seriously. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, one-thirty, got it.”

“I’m serious. I don’t wanna be the one to face A’s wrath because you’re late. Again.”

“I’m not gonna be late, Shika.” Naruto says as he takes his cloak off and hangs the garment on the back of his chair. “I really gotta go. Sasuke’s making curry and I’m not missing out.”

“One-thirty.” Shikamaru says again as Naruto passes him through the door. Naruto merely gives him a grin before rushing out of the Hokage tower. Shikamaru sighs and leaves to use his whole lunch break for a nap.

Naruto reaches the Uchiha-Uzumaki residence in record time, probably a millisecond faster than his last one. Once he enters his home, the delicious smell of beef curry hits his senses. His mouth begins to water.

Naruto toes off his sandals at the genkan and enters their traditional style home. He makes his way to the kitchen, stopping short and leaning against the door frame as he watches Sasuke cook with their toddler in his arms.

Sasuke stirs the pot of curry for a moment, then moves to shut the fire out. Menma’s clutching onto his shirt while his arm supports Menma’s butt, pressing the toddler close to his side. Menma’s getting too big.

Menma has a grumpy look on his face, not unlike an Uchiha. He turns away when Sasuke reaches out for the small spoon dipped in his blue bowl and holds the spoonful of food to his face. In that angle, he sees Naruto standing at the door.

“Dada.”

Sasuke turns to the door’s direction as Naruto quickly approaches them. The blonde leans in to peck Sasuke’s lips as well as Menma’s forehead.

“Welcome home.”

“I’m starving. Is he giving you a hard time?”

Sasuke shakes his head. “I think he’s just sleepy.”

As if on cue, Menma gives a big yawn and presses his head to his mother’s side. Naruto thinks it’s so cute. Sasuke looks at his son, then to his husband’s face.

“See? Let’s eat. The food’s ready.”

Naruto plates the curry with rice as Sasuke situates himself at the dining table. He makes Menma comfortable on his lap, an arm supporting his back, and his face pressed against Sasuke’s middle. He’s breathing evenly, making Sasuke smile.

Naruto and Sasuke begin to dig into their meals, nether one speaking for a while.

“So,” Sasuke starts, “what time do you have to be back?”

“Eh, one-thirty.”

“Hn.”

“I’m sure I have a little bit of leeway.”

Sasuke gives him an unimpressed look coupled with a raised eyebrow. “Pretty sure you don’t.”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll head out at one-twenty.”

“Cutting it close.” Sasuke seems amused.

They finish their food, and when Naruto moves to take the dishes, Sasuke stands carefully with Menma in his arms and speaks.

“Just leave the dishes in the sink. I’ll get to them later.”

The invitation is clear, and Naruto grins widely before placing the dishes into the sink and following Sasuke to the living room where the door leading to the engawa and garden is wide open. Sasuke typically sets up a futon in the living room and a play area for Menma where he can watch him.

Toys are scattered everywhere, but the futon is nice and tidy. Sasuke kneels down and gently lowers Menma onto the soft sheets. He secures a pillow on Menma’s other side so he doesn’t roll away or nap on the floor. Then, Sasuke situates himself beside their son, laying his head on a plush pillow there. Sasuke turns to Naruto and pats the space beside him.

Naruto gives him a grin and lays himself down on the large space between Sasuke and the engawa. Sasuke’s back is to him, Sasuke’s arm over Menma’s sleeping form. Naruto puts his own arm over Sasuke’s middle and presses his chest against Sasuke’s back. He gives the nape of Sasuke’s neck a gentle kiss.

“We’re not supposed to lie down right after eating, ya know.”

“I don’t care.” Sasuke mumbles. “I’m sleepy.”

Naruto closes his own eyes when Sasuke’s breathing begins to even out. He ponders for a moment how Sasuke’s been so tired lately. How his afternoon naps equal Menma’s own. He tries not to read much into it, instead reveling in the comfort of the summer breeze flowing in, and the sounds of Sasuke and Menma’s breathing.

Naruto can’t pinpoint the exact moment he succumbed to sleep, but he wakes to an incessant tapping on his temple. Naruto tries to swat whatever the thing is away, but it comes back after a swipe of his hand. Naruto groans and turns his head, blinking slowly awake.

“Time is it?”

“One-twenty. I knew you’d do this to me.” Shikamaru says exasperatedly. “We gotta go. If it weren’t A meeting with you, I’d let you sleep.”

“Goddamnit.” Naruto gently sits up, careful not to wake his companions, and watches them for a moment.

Menma’s still asleep, clutched to his mother and face buried in his chest. Sasuke’s eyes flutter before grunting and reaching behind him to feel for Naruto. Naruto takes his hand and gives it a gentle kiss.

“Sorry, babe,” Naruto whispers, “duty calls.”

Sasuke nods minutely, eyes closing once more. He brings his arm back around Menma’s form. Naruto leans in and kisses Menma’s head, as difficult the task may be, before kissing Sasuke’s temple and cheek.

Sasuke turns to him, and Naruto smiles as he presses his lips against Sasuke’s own. They’re warm and soft, and God, Naruto didn’t want to leave.

“See you later.” Sasuke says sleepily, and Naruto gives him one more peck.

“I’ll see you both.”

Naruto reluctantly stands and fixes himself. Shikamaru’s giving him an amused look and it honestly annoys his still sleep addled brain.

“What?”

“Yeah, you’re gonna need to comb that.”

Naruto reaches up and groans frustratedly at his bed hair. “Damn it. A better be prepared for my not so good mood.”

Shikamaru merely sighs and shakes his head. “Let’s go.”

Naruto takes one more glance at his sleeping family before steeling his resolve. Once he sees them tonight, he doesn’t plan on waking up early just to give the office a taste of how annoyed he is. Sasuke wouldn’t mind a few more hours with his husband anyway.


End file.
